A por ti
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Después de cinco años de encierro por fin podría ver la luz del sol. Después de cinco años en Azkaban por fin podría saborear el dulce aire de la libertad, aunque sabía que allá afuera ya no tenía nada o por lo menos eso pensaba él.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Bu! **

**¿Los espante? ****Nah, ya sé que no, solo ando de payasa xD**

**Pues, aquí andaba de madrugada, escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de "Por Obligación", cuando esta escena se me metió a la cabeza. No es nada romántico en si, pero me intrigaba escribir esto, sobre todo porque el título se me metió en la cabeza.**

**En fin, espero que les guste, aunque no sea mucho y no se impacienten los mis fics largos, ya los actualizaré ^^**

* * *

**A por ti**

Después de cinco años de encierro por fin podría ver la luz del sol. Después de cinco años en Azkaban por fin podría saborear el dulce aire de la libertad, aunque sabía que allá afuera ya no tenía nada. Al menos nada con valor sentimental, pues todo el patrimonio Malfoy seguía siendo suyo por derecho de sangre.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hijo, quien en esos cinco años no lo había ido a visitar ni una sola vez y ni hablar de su esposa, que lo último que le había dicho era que no lo quería volver a ver. Dicho y hecho, Narcissa tampoco lo había visitado en esos cinco años.

Por eso no esperaba que en esos momentos fueran a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en su liberación. Con suerte y lo dejarían entrar a su propia casa.

Suspiró con resignación, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto y debía de sentirse afortunado de salir, pues muchos de sus conocidos seguiría pagando condena en Azkaban y quizás hasta moriría ahí.

—Su varita, señor Malfoy —le dijo el auror que le estaba entregando las cosas.

El hombre rubio la tomó y la guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo interno de su saco. No dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir. Sacudió un poco más su antiguo traje negro, por lo menos era mejor que ese sucio traje de prisionero. Suspiró y metiendo la mano a los bolsillos salió por fin del lugar. Era un hombre libre.

Comenzó a caminar con la mirada perdida a la distancia, como viendo y no viendo a esas personas que lo observaban con curiosidad. Difícil de creer que su porte seguía siendo aristócrata y su nariz seguía apuntando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera orgullo de lo que había hecho. No, no lo estaba, pero siendo un Malfoy tampoco estaba dispuesto a bajar la mirada con sumisión.

Caminó con la altanería de siempre para salir del Ministerio e ir a Gringotts a revisar las finanzas. Se sentía extraño, apenas unas horas atrás lo habían sacado de Azkaban para llevarlo a Wizengamot donde después de darle un breve discurso sobre el comportamiento le habían regresado sus cosas. Se sentía irreal la libertad.

Salió del Ministerio para ver por primera vez, en años, el Callejón Diagon que ya había sido reconstruido. Parecía que la guerra no hubiera pasado por ahí, no solo estaban los negocios de antaño, sino que había varios nuevos que le daban un aire fresco al lugar.

—¡Bu! —exclamó alguien detrás de él, provocando que diera un pequeño sobresalto por la impresión. El rubio frunció el ceño y en lo que se recuperaba del susto escuchó una risa cantarina, la cual reconoció enseguida. Se volteó y comprobó que no se había equivocado, se trataba de ella—. Bienvenido —dijo finalmente la chica que tenía dieciséis años la última vez que él la había visto.

Sus ojos verdes eran los de siempre, su cabello castaño quizás era un poco más largo, pero seguía siendo ligeramente ondulado como lo recordaba y esa nariz de botón era inconfundible, pese a que la chica ya no era la niña de hace cinco años. No, Astoria Greengrass tenía veintiún años en eso momentos y pese al aire aniñado, había crecido varios centímetros, pues le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla. Además de que su cuerpo delataba las maravillas que la naturaleza podía hacer con una mujer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lucius, enarcando una ceja y ocultando la alegría que le daba ver a la chica.

—Que forma de saludar a tu ahijada —se quejó Astoria, haciendo un puchero y arrugando su pequeña nariz, robando media sonrisa al hombre. Los años podrían pasar, pero su ahijada nunca perdería esa mueca de niña mimada, así como él no dejaría la manía enarcar las cejas.

—De verdad, Astoria —insistió el hombre—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —respondió, enfatizando más su mueca y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Paseabas casualmente y has visto que tu padrino salía del ministerio? —dijo con cierta ironía y expresión burlona, provocando que la castaña dejara su puchero de lado para reír un poco ante su despreocupado humor.

—Me alegra ver que al menos los años no han acabado con mi padrino —murmuró sonriente la chica, abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Espero que eso no signifique que me estás diciendo viejo —susurró el hombre, correspondiendo el abrazo y sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir vivo de nuevo.

Era como si apenas cayera en cuenta de que era libre de verdad. Era verdad que podía hablar y alguien más lo iba a escuchar, su voz no se perdería entre las paredes de Azkaban. Era verdad que podía escuchar algo que no fueran las olas del mal rompiéndose contra los muros de la prisión. Era verdad que podía sentir calor, calor humano y no solo el frío de la piedra. Incluso podía oler algo más que suciedad, y su ahijada olía delicioso.

—Tú jamás serás viejo para mí, Lucius —comentó la chica cuando se separaron del abrazo—. Quizás algo maduro —molestó, acariciando el rostro pálido de facciones puntiagudo—, pero jamás viejo.

—Eso dices, ahora, deja que pasen los años —contestó, acomodando un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja de la Greengrass y sintiendo que realmente los años habían pasado en vano. Más de cuarenta años tirados a la basura por una causa más que perdida.

—Lo dudo, ni siquiera creo que se noten las canas —dijo juguetona, imitando a su padrino y acomodando un mecho rubio-platinado detrás de la oreja del hombre y robándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Me dirás de una buena vez por qué viniste? —insistió con falsa ingenuidad y escepticismo. Sabía porque su ahijada estaba ahí, era más que obvio, pero aún así quería escucharlo, quería convencerse de que había alguien ahí afuera que lo había esperado, que no lo había olvidado y que aún le quería. Pues ya cinco años atrás a su familia la había dado por perdida. Si Narcissa o Draco aparecían en ese momento, estaba seguro de que le daría algo y no precisamente la alegría que le había provocado su ahijada.

—¿Terco como siempre, verdad? —bufó la castaña, suspirando y volviendo a abrazar al hombre.

—No seas insolente, princesita, puede que me alegre de verte, pero no te dejaré ser majadera —la regañó, aunque su tono no era para nada severo. Le correspondió el abrazo nuevamente con algo más de fuerza. Sentir a Astoria entre sus brazos jamás le había causado tanta emoción, ni siquiera cuando era una bebita.

—Hablas como mi padre —se quejó la Greengrass, alejándose apenas un poco para mirar cara a cara a su padrino, pero sin soltarlo.

—Como si lo fuera —contestó él, apoyando instintivamente su frente contra la de ella, perdiéndose unos segundos en esas esmeraldas que tenía tanto sin ver.

—¿De verdad quieres saber a que vine? —le susurró, rodeando más el cuello del hombre, para acercarse unos centímetros más.

—Dime —pidió Lucius, rozando levemente su nariz respingada contra el botón de Astoria.

—A por ti —contesto, robándole un fugaz beso muy cerca de la comisura de labios antes de separarse y encogerse de hombros, para luego sonreír con entusiasmo y optimismo—. No iba a dejar que mi padrino regresara a la sociedad y se anduviera por ahí solo —añadió, al tiempo que se ponía a un lado de Lucius para aferrarse a su abrazo y animarlo a caminar—. Me dije a mi misma; mi misma, tú padrino no puede andar por ahí sin compañía...

El patriarca Malfoy sonrió, aunque en su interior algo se rió con crueldad, pues evidentemente hasta Astoria sabía que ni su hijo ni su esposa se aparecerían.

Siguió sonriendo y se dejó guiar, mientras escuchaba como su ahijada no dejaba de hablar, diciendo la historia de cada local nuevo que ahí había o contando anécdotas que él ya conocía. Quizás hace cinco años atrás la habría callado y le habría dado una cátedra sobre el comportamiento de una señorita, pero en esos momentos nada le parecía más maravilloso que escuchar a Astoria parlotear.

Pues a final de cuentas sí tenía a algo valioso ahí afuera y era ella.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merezco comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? Saben que acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme criticas, dudas o comentarios, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos :3**

**************¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^


End file.
